


Filiżanka kawy z Pigmalionem

by MarikaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Freebatch - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Polski | Polish, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: Dzieciom nie powinno się kupować drogich akwareli ani pokazywać Beksińskiego. Galatea nie powinna chcieć zostać rzeźbą. A Bratnie Dusze nie powinny się zostawiać.





	Filiżanka kawy z Pigmalionem

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moja praca zaliczeniowa na studia. Mieliśmy stworzyć krótki scenariusz. Ot całe zadanie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed napisaniem o chłopcach. Zdecydowałam się po prostu na AU soulmates, żeby nie wyszło zbyt nudno. Pomysł z "pierwszymi wypowiedzianymi słowami" nie jest mój. Wzięłam go z tej listy http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus. Jest na samym początku i bardzo mi się spodobał.  
> Nie jest to do końca freebatch. Ale bardziej freebatch niż johnlocka. Dwa w jednym.  
> Mamy odpowiednik pani Hudson, ale też Marka, który może być/jest Markiem Gatissem. Z drugiej strony ktoś może w nim zobaczyć Lestrade'a. Postacie są bardzo OOC, ale skoro już napisałam coś, co mnie w miarę zadowala, to chciałabym się tym podzielić.  
> Oczywiście to mój pierwszy scenariusz. Nigdy przedtem nic podobnego nie pisałam. Zerkałam sobie czasami do scenariusza Sherlocka ASiP. Henrich i wspomniany Malcolm to moje postacie.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się podoba.

 

SCENA I

PLENER. ŁĄKA — DZIEŃ.

Letni gorący dzień. Słuchać tylko koniki polne i z oddali śpiew ptaków. Dwaj chłopcy — BEN (7 lat) i CHRIS (13 lat) — leżą na ziemi, wśród wysokiej trawy.

 

BEN

Tata wyprowadził się tydzień temu. Nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć dlaczego.

 

CHRIS

Bo jesteś za mały, żeby zrozumieć.

 

BEN

Mam prawie osiem lat! Nie jestem już dzieckiem.

 

CHRIS

_(ze śmiechem)_

Jesteś. Mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego odszedł.

 

BEN

Wiesz?! Skąd?

 

CHRIS

Moja mama podsłuchała twoich rodziców, kiedy się kłócili w ogrodzie.

 

BEN

Kłócili się o mnie?

 

CHRIS

Oczywiście, że nie. Twój tata się zakochał.

 

BEN

Nie rozumiem. Przecież kocha mamę.

 

CHRIS

Pewnie kocha. Ale inaczej. Poznał kogoś innego. Wiesz, skąd masz swój napis na ramieniu?

 

BEN

Mama mi mówiła. To pierwsze słowa, które mi powie, osoba z którą łączy mnie dusza. Ona ma na sobie moje pierwsze słowa.

 

CHRIS

No właśnie. A słowa twoich rodziców się nie zgadzają.

 

BEN

Kłamiesz!

 

CHRIS

_(ignoruje krzyk chłopca)_

I dlatego twój tata odszedł. Bo znalazł osobę, którą kocha bardziej.

 

BEN

I tak po prostu nas zostawił? Nie wierzę ci! Znowu się ze mnie nabijasz! Wróci, na pewno wróci!

 

BEN podniósł się z ziemi. Wytarł łzy rękawem koszuli.

 

CHRIS

Nie wydaje mi się. Zapytaj mamy.

 

BEN

Zrobię to!

 

Chłopiec zostawił CHRISA. Biegł do domu, płacząc i potykając się co chwilę. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się, usiadł na ziemi. Objął swoje kolana rękami i nie ruszał się stamtąd aż do wieczora.

 

SCENA II

WNĘTRZE. GARDEROBA TEATRALNA — PÓŹNE POPOŁUDNIE

Górne światło jest wyłączone. Lustrzane żarówki oświetlają pomieszczenie. Trzy z nich się spaliły. Kostiumy teatralne wiszą uporządkowane na wieszakach, buty w rządkach są ustawione pod nimi. Biurko, przy którym siedzi mężczyzna — (MARTIN 39 lat) — jest puste. Aktor ma zamknięte oczy. W ręce trzyma zwinięty scenariusz sztuki _Pigmalion_. Bezdźwięcznie porusza ustami. Przerywa mu pukanie do drzwi. Otwiera oczy, ale nie opowiada. Do środka wchodzi BEN (34 lata).

 

BEN

Kostiumy to nie moja działka. Chciałem cię zapytać o obrazy.

 

MARTIN

Tak, mnie też miło cię poznać.

 

MARTIN przez chwilę mierzy mężczyznę obojętnym spojrzeniem. BEN bierze drugie krzesło, które stało w kącie i ustawia je naprzeciwko MARTINA. Siada. Obaj się nie odzywają. Nagle MARTIN dotyka dłonią miejsca, gdzie znajduje się jego serce. Jest zaskoczony. BEN uśmiecha się sztucznie i kiwa głową.

 

MARTIN

Boże... żeby akurat teraz. Więc tak, zdecydowanie miło cię poznać.

 

BEN

Przejdźmy do pracy. Mark powiedział, że powinienem cię zapytać...

 

MARTIN

W ogóle cię to nie interesuje? Wiesz, to nie jest codzienna sytuacja. Nie każę ci się zaraz oświadczać. Możemy po prostu się poznać.

 

BEN

_(z irytacją)_

To _jest_ codzienna sytuacja. Po prostu każdy czeka na to tak długo, że kiedy w końcu... To nie ma znaczenia. Wróćmy do pracy.

 

MARTIN

Ty czekałeś?

 

BEN

_(z nikłym uśmiechem)_

Nie. Liczyłem, że mieszkasz na innym kontynencie i nigdy na ciebie nie wpadnę.

 

MARTIN

To trochę przykre.

 

BEN ignoruje jego słowa. Wyciąga z torby notatnik i ołówek.

 

BEN

Słuchaj, nie mam na to czasu. Mark powiedział, że pomożesz mi z obrazami. Mają być symboliczne i nie rzucać się w oczy.

 

MARTIN

Nie znam się na tym. Nie znam się na malarstwie.

 

BEN

_(ze złością)_

To po co mnie do ciebie wysyłał. Świetnie, nieważne...

 

MARTIN

Skoro tak ci zależy, to namaluj Galateę jako siebie.

 

BEN

_(zdezorientowany)_

Co?

 

MARTIN

Ty, ale nie wprost. I tak wyglądasz, jak grecki posąg, więc co ci szkodzi.

 

BEN

_(zmieszany)_

Ach tak. Dzięki za podpowiedź.

 

BEN wstał. Schował notes i ołówek do kieszeni płaszcza. Skierował się do drzwi.

 

MARTIN

A mnie jako Pigmaliona.

 

BEN

Kpisz sobie ze mnie.

 

MARTIN

_(z uśmiechem)_

Tylko trochę.

 

BEN złapał za klamkę. Otworzył drzwi, ale nie wyszedł. Spojrzał na MARTINA.

 

BEN

Nie szukałem cię. I nie chcę...

 

MARTIN

Rozumiem. Nie mam ci tego za złe. Będziemy w kontakcie.

 

BEN

_(nie patrząc na Martina)_

Tak, chyba tak.

 

BEN wyszedł. MARTIN patrzył przez kilka chwil na zamknięte drzwi. W końcu wrócił do ćwiczenia roli.

 

SCENA III

WNĘTRZE. GABINET — PÓŹNE POPOŁUDNIE

Przy biurku siedzi mężczyzna — Mark (51 lat) Jest kierownikiem teatru i reżyserem _Pigmalion_. Ma otwartego laptopa na artykule o współczesnej sztuce. Nie czyta go. Poprawia scenariusz do kolejnej sztuki. Wchodzi BEN.

 

MARK

_(z uśmiechem)_

Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze dzisiaj do mnie wpadniesz. Co jest?

 

BEN

Ten aktor, Martin. Muszę z nim pracować?

 

MARK

Byłoby miło. To nasza główna rola w _Pigmalionie_. Masz z nim jakiś problem?

 

BEN

Nie. Tak. Nie wiem.

 

MARK otwiera usta, ale zaraz je zamyka. Patrzy niepewnie na BENA i rozkłada ręce w geście zdezorientowania.

 

MARK

Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć.

 

BEN

_(nerwowo)_

Nieważne. Masz jakieś jego zdjęcia?

 

MARK

Jakieś na pewno się znajdą. Jeśli nie będą ci odpowiadać, to w Google trochę powinieneś ich znaleźć.

 

MARK schyla się do dolnej szafki biurka.

 

MARK

Po co ci one?

BEN

_(niechętnie)_

Do obrazu.

 

MARK

Czyli jednak ci coś podpowiedział! To mądry facet, wiedziałem, że na coś wpadnie.

 

BEN nie odpowiedział. MARK znalazł zdjęcia. Wybrał kilka najlepszych i podał je mężczyźnie.

 

MARK

Oby się przydały.

 

BEN

Mhm, dzięki. Na razie.

 

BEN wyszedł. MARK wrócił do pracy.

 

SCENA IV

WNĘTRZE. SALON — WIECZÓR

MARTIN wchodzi do salonu. Uśmiecha się, gdy widzi AMY (4 lata). Dziewczynka układa puzzle. Gdy zauważa mężczyznę, podbiega do ojca i go przytula. MARTIN bierze ją na ręce. Z kuchni wychodzi PANI TURNER (75 lat).

 

PANI TURNER

Dzisiaj trochę wcześniej. Świetnie się składa. Właśnie zrobiłam kolację.

 

MARTIN

Jest pani za dobra. Amy nie sprawiała problemu?

 

PANI TURNER

Oczywiście, że nie. Chociaż z wiekiem robi się zadziorna.

 

MARTIN

_(ze śmiechem)_

Ach tak. Zauważyłem to.

 

MARTIN całuje AMY w czoło i puszcza dziewczynkę. AMY wraca do układania puzzli. MARTIN zdejmuje płaszcz i kładzie go na oparciu fotela. Siada na kanapie. Zamyka oczy i wzdycha ciężko.

 

PANI TURNER

Coś się stało, kochaniutki?

 

MARTIN

_(otwiera oczy zdziwiony)_

Skąd pani wie?

 

PANI TURNER

Mam nosa do takich spraw.

 

MARTIN

Więc cóż. Znalazłem go. Bo to _on_. A raczej to on znalazł mnie. Boże, nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię.

 

PANI TURNER

Masz na myśli... Och! I jak było? Jaki jest?

 

MARTIN

Nieszczęśliwy, że mnie spotkał. Jak sądzę. Postanowił o tym nie rozmawiać. Nie chce tego... czymkolwiek jesteśmy dla siebie.

 

PANI TURNER

Mój drogi, teraz to ty wyglądasz na nieszczęśliwego. Nic nie jest przesądzone. Może zmienić zdanie. Bratnie Dusze po poznaniu się, nie potrafią żyć osobno.

 

MARTIN

On chyba potrafi. Nie chce _nas_. A ja go nie potrzebuję. Mam Amy. Powinienem skupić się na niej.

 

PANI TURNER

Przydałby jej się drugi rodzic.

 

MARTIN

Gdyby ją chciał. A skoro... To nieważne. Powiedziałem, że niczego od niego nie oczekuję.

 

PANI TURNER usiadła w fotelu. Patrzyła na MARTINA ze smutkiem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na córkę. AMY dalej układała puzzle. Nie słuchała ich rozmowy.

 

PANI TURNER

Czym on się zajmuje?

 

MARTIN

Nie wiem. Maluje. Może jest scenografem. Widziałem go pierwszy raz. Ale chyba zna się dobrze z Markiem. Wydaje mi się, że nie pracuje na stałe w teatrze.

 

PANI TURNER

Malarz! Wolny duch. Oni potrzebują miłości. Ułoży wam się, chłopcze. Wiem to.

 

MARTIN

_(zmieszany)_

Ja... dziękuję.

 

PANI TURNER

_(z ciepłym uśmiechem)_

Z pewnością jesteś głodny. Chodźmy jeść. Zimne zapiekanki już nie są takie dobre.

 

MARTIN

Och tak, z przyjemnością. Umieram z głodu. Amy!

 

Dziewczynka spojrzała na ojca. MARTIN kiwnął głową w stronę kuchni. AMY wstała z ziemi i pobiegła do jadalni. PANI TURNER wyszła z salonu. MARTIN potarł dłonią kark, znowu zamykając oczy. Był zmęczony. Podniósł się ciężko z kanapy i wyszedł z salonu.

 

SCENA V

WNĘTRZE. SALON — NOC

MARTIN siedzi w fotelu. Telewizor jest włączony. Mężczyzna nie ogląda go. Czyta książkę. Co jakiś czas zerka na schody, prowadzące do sypialni Amy. Jego telefon wibruje. MARTIN bierze telefon do ręki i czyta.

 

**MASZ JEDNĄ NIEODEBRANĄ WIADOMOŚĆ**

 

Nie rozpoznał numeru. Otwiera SMS-a.

 

**MOŻEMY SIĘ JUTRO SPOTKAĆ KOŁO 11 AM? JEŚLI SIĘ ZGODZISZ, WYŚLĘ CI ADRES KAWIARNI. SKOŃCZYŁEM OBRAZ. CHCIAŁBYM CI GO POKAZAĆ.**

 

**BEN — FACET SPRZED DWÓCH TYGODNI Z TWOJEJ GARDEROBY**

 

**P.S. MAM TWÓJ NUMER OD MARKA.**

 

MARTIN przez kilka chwil patrzy na ekran telefonu. W końcu odpisuje.

 

**TAK. JASNE. Z PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ.**

 

**MARTIN**

 

Odkłada telefon na ławę i idzie do sypialni.

 

SCENA VI

WNĘTRZE. KAWIARNIA GDZIEŚ W SOHO — DZIEŃ

BEN siedzi w przy stoliku w kącie sali. Przed nim stoi pusta filiżanka po kawie. Stuka palcami o blat stołu. Co chwilę zerka na zapakowany w szary papier obraz, postawiony obok jego krzesła. Zirytowany patrzy na zegarek.

 

**11:13**

 

Przeciera twarz dłońmi.

 

Do kawiarni wchodzi MARTIN. BEN podnosi się z miejsca i zaraz siada speszony. Mężczyzna nie jest sam. Trzyma za rękę małą, uradowaną dziewczynkę. Rozgląda się po sali. Gdy dostrzega Bena, uśmiecha się nieznacznie. Bierze dziecko na rękę i podchodzi do BENA. Malarz jest zaskoczony.

 

MARTIN

Przepraszam, korki. Mała boi się metra, musiałem jechać taksówką.

 

BEN

Przyszedłeś z...

 

MARTIN

_(wtrąca się)_

Nie miałem jej z kim zostawić. Nie będzie przeszkadzać.

 

BEN

... ze swoim dzieckiem. Masz dziecko.

 

MARTIN

Tak. Dlaczego cię to dziwi?

 

BEN

Nie mam pojęcia.

 

MARTIN

Ach tak...

 

MARTIN usadawia Amy pomiędzy nim a BENEM. Zdejmuje płaszcz i wiesza go na oparciu swojego krzesła. Siada. Podchodzi kelner.

 

KELNER

Czy będzie pan coś zamawiał?

 

MARTIN

Jasne. Dla mnie waniliowe cappuccino, dla małej gofry z owocami.

_(zwraca się do BENA)_

Dla ciebie?

 

BEN

To samo. Znaczy, mam na myśli...

 

MARTIN

_(z uśmiechem)_

Tak, domyślam się. Więc dwa razy waniliowe cappuccino i raz gofry.

 

KELNER zapisuje zamówienie w notesie. Kiwa głową i odchodzi. MARTIN wyjmuje z torby książkę. Podaje ją AMY.

 

BEN

Potrafi czytać?

 

MARTIN

Nie, ale lubi oglądać obrazki.

 

BEN

To _Leonardo da Vinci. Mechanika człowieka_?

 

MARTIN

I nadal są tam obrazki.

 

BEN

To trochę dziwne.

 

MARTIN

Może trochę.

 

BEN

Jak ma na imię?

 

MARTIN

Amy.

 

BEN

_(ostrożnie)_

Gdzie jest jej...

 

MARTIN

Odeszła. Poznała swoją Bratnią Dusze. Nie trzymałem jej. Nie była szczęśliwa. I nie chciała mieć rodziny. Z nami.

 

BEN

_(patrzy na AMY)_

Mówisz to przy niej?

 

MARTIN

Wie to. Nie będę jej okłamywać. Nie będę jej wmawiać, że matka ją kochała, skoro ją porzuciła. Amy ma mnie. Ma swoją opiekunkę, kiedyś myślałem, że będzie miała...

_(odchrząknął)_

Jest dobrze. Jest szczęśliwa.

 

BEN

Nie powiedziałeś, że masz córkę.

 

MARTIN

Ty nawet się nie przedstawiłeś. Nie chciałeś rozmawiać.

 

BEN

Tak, wiem. Przepraszam. I nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że zmieniłem zdanie. Nie zmieniłem. Po prostu chciałem ci pokazać obraz.

 

MARTIN

_(zawiedziony)_

Och... Tak, jasne.

 

BEN

Przepraszam.

 

MARTIN

Nie przepraszaj. Niczego nie oczekiwałem.

 

BEN

Chyba jednak tak.

 

MARTIN

_(ze złością)_

Dlaczego nie chcesz spróbować?

 

BEN

Nie wierzę w to. Nie wierzę, że przez jakieś napisy, ludzie będą ze sobą szczęśliwi. To tak nie działa.

 

MARTIN

To nie przez napisy...

 

BEN

Wiem! Po prostu ci go pokażę. Obraz. I tyle. Będziemy mogli się rozejść.

 

MARTIN

Rozstać się.

 

BEN nie odpowiedział. KALNER przyniósł zamówienia. AMY zabrała się do jedzenia. MARTIN napił się cappuccino. Nie patrzył na BENA. Malarz sięgnął po zapakowany obraz. Zdarł papier i obrócił płótno w stronę MARTINA.

Galatea wyglądała jak BEN. Nie miała piersi, a krocze zasłaniało prześcieradło. Mimo to trudno było nazwać ją mężczyzną. Przed rzeźbą klęczał Pigmalion. Wyglądał jak MARTIN. Jego twarz wyrażała desperację, miłość, żal, tęsknotę i złość. Galatea nie patrzyła na mężczyznę. Puste oczy posągu były zwrócone w nicość. Obraz był piękny.

 

BEN

Co o nim myślisz?

 

MARTIN

Nie sądziłem...

 

AMY

Tatusiu, to ty. Wyglądasz ślicznie.

 

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na dziewczynkę. AMY uśmiechnęła się do nich i wróciła do jedzenia.

 

MARTIN

Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę to zrobisz.

 

BEN

To był dobry pomysł.

 

MARTIN

Galatea nie powinna wyglądać inaczej?

 

BEN

Powinna. To właściwie namalowało się samo.

 

MARTIN uśmiechnął się smutno. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę obrazu, ale po chwili ją cofnął.

 

MARTIN

To piękny obraz.

 

BEN

Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

_(niepewnie)_

Muszę iść. Mam mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia.

 

MARTIN

Nie tłumacz się. Rozumiem.

 

BEN

Zapłacę za nas.

 

MARTIN

Nie trzeba.

 

BEN

Wiem.

 

BEN wstał. Zapakował na nowo obraz. Zostawił kilka funtów na stole i nieruszone cappuccino. Ostatni raz spojrzał na Martina i Amy. Wyszedł z kawiarni, nic już nie mówiąc.

 

AMY

Nie lubicie się, tatusiu?

 

MARTIN

Gdyby tak było, wszystko mogłoby być łatwiejsze, skarbie.

 

AMY kończyła jeść gofry. MARTIN patrzył na nią, nie odzywając się.

 

SCENA VII

PLENER. _STAGE DOOR_ – WIECZÓR

Pada lekki deszcz. W uliczce za teatrem nie ma już prawie nikogo. MARTIN rozdaje ostatnie autografy. Kilka nastolatek uśmiecha się do niego. Ten odwzajemnia gest i żegna się z nimi. Wchodzi do środka budynku. Ochroniarz zamyka za nim drzwi.

 

OCHRONIARZ

Cholernie zimno. Że ci się chce.

 

MARTIN

Oni stoją na tym deszczu, żeby zobaczyć mnie z bliska. Podpisanie paru zdjęć nie jest wymagające.

 

OCHRONIARZ

Skoro tak mówisz.

 

MARTIN

Widziałeś Bena? Myślałem, że pojawi się na premierze.

 

OCHRONIARZ

Kogo?

 

MARTIN

Scenograf? Malował obrazy do sztuki.

 

OCHRONIARZ

A! Ten wariat. Nie. Nie było go. Po tym, jak załatwił sprawę z obrazami, już się nie pojawił.

 

MARTIN

Często przychodził?

 

OCHRONIARZ

Nie specjalnie.

 

MARTIN

Nie widziałem go od miesięcy.

 

OCHRONIARZ

Nic dziwnego. Zjawiał się, kiedy mieliście próby, wychodził, zanim się skończyły.

 

MARTIN

Tak jakby nie chciał wpaść na aktorów.

 

OCHRONIARZ

Prawda? Też o tym pomyślałem.

 

MARTIN

_(ze smutnym uśmiechem)_

Dlaczego wariat?

 

OCHRONIARZ

Sam nie wiem. Wydaje się dziwny. I wygląda zawsze tak depresyjnie. Ciary mnie przechodzą, jak na niego patrzę. Słuchaj, będę się zbierał, dobra?

 

MARTIN

Jasne, już cię nie trzymam. Do jutra.

 

OCHRONIARZ

Do jutra.

 

OCHRONIARZ odchodzi. MARTIN siada na ziemi i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

 

SCENA VIII

WNĘTRZE. GABINET – WIECZÓR

Do pomieszczenia wchodzi MARK, za nim MARTIN. Oboje wyglądają na szczęśliwych. MARK podchodzi do biurka, na którym leży duża prostokątna płaska paczka.

 

MARTIN

Nie powinniśmy iść na bankiet? Wszyscy czekają.

 

MARK

Mam prezent od Bena.

 

MARTIN wyprostowuje się. Uśmiech znika z jego twarzy.

 

MARK

Wyjechał z kraju. Czasami lubi tak znikać. A potem pojawia się nagle po kilku miesiącach i pyta, czy nie ma dla niego jakiegoś zlecenia.

 

MARTIN

I co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

 

MARK

Tym razem chyba zbyt szybko nie wróci. Nie wiem, co między wami zaszło, ale wiem, że coś się stało. Przysłał mi to.

 

MARK podchodzi do mężczyzny i podaje mu paczkę.

 

MARTIN

Co to?

 

MARK

Obraz. Tyle wiem.

 

MARTIN

Dzwoniłem do niego kilka razy. Wyłączył telefon. Nie było adresu zwrotnego?

 

MARK

Nie. Tylko to.

 

Wyciąga z kieszeni marynarki czystą kopertę. Podaje ją MARTINOWI.

 

MARTIN

List.

 

MARK

Ben lubi być czasami staroświecki. Słuchaj, jeśli nie masz ochoty na bankiet...

 

MARTIN

Chętnie pójdę. Nie przejmuj się mną.

 

MARK

Wyglądasz jakby... nie wiem, pękło ci serce.

 

MARTIN

Gdybym wiedział, że to możliwe, nawet mógłbym się z tym zgodzić.

 

MARK kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i ściska je lekko. MARTIN uśmiecha się.

 

SCENA IX

WNĘTRZE. KUCHNIA – NOC

MARTIN siedzi w kuchni. Przed nim leży dalej zapakowany obraz. W jednej ręce trzyma szklankę z whisky. W drugiej list. Czyta.

 

**Martinie,**

 

**coś mi mówiło, że to nieodpowiedni prezent. Prawdopodobnie tak jest. Jednak nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Myślę, że w połowie od początku należał do ciebie. Nawet jeśli nigdy przedtem go nie widziałeś. A teraz już jest cały twój.**

 

**Benedict**

 

**P.S. Ostatecznie możesz go wyrzucić lub spalić. Nie obrażę się.**

 

MARTIN odkłada list na bok. Otwiera paczkę. Obraz wygląda prawie tak samo, jak ten, który BEN pokazywał mu wcześniej. Galatea jednak już nie jest posągiem. Uśmiecha się do Pigmaliona i wyciąga ręce w jego stronę. Ten odwzajemnia gest. MARTIN bierze duży łyk alkoholu i zamyka oczy.

 

SCENA X

WNĘTRZE. PRACOWNIA BENA WE FLORENCJI – DZIEŃ

Pokój jest dość duży i przyjemny. Panuje w nim okropny bałagan. Sterty gazet, kilka zaczętych obrazów, wiele pustych płócien, karton niepotrzebnych szkiców, drugi karton z tubkami olei. Wszędzie są książki. Na dawno nieużywanym kominku leży czaszka. BEN siedzi przed sztalugą blisko okno. Wpatruje się w słoneczniki, które zebrał do martwej natury. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi HENRICH (45 lat).

 

HENRICH

One do ciebie nie przemówią.

 

BEN

Nie drażnij mnie. Co tu robisz?

 

HENRICH

Sprawdzam, czy jeszcze żyjesz.

 

HENRICH strąca z krzesła stare gazety i siada na nim. Ben nie opowiada.

 

HENRICH

Wyglądasz okropnie. Jakbyś rzucił się z jakiegoś budynku i jednak postanowił żyć dalej. Mniej więcej właśnie tak.

 

BEN

Widzisz, wszystko ze mną w porządku. Możesz iść.

 

HENRICH

Trochę się o ciebie martwię. Malcolm też. Właściwie on już panikuje.

 

BEN

_(z irytacją)_

Nic mi nie jest.

 

HENRICH

Siedzisz tutaj już ponad rok. Kiedy masz zamiar wrócić do Londynu?

 

BEN

Może nigdy. Jeszcze nie postanowiłem.

 

HENRICH

Dlaczego do niego nie wrócisz?

 

BEN

_(niepewnie)_

Do kogo?

 

HENRICH

Do faceta ze zdjęcia, które stoi obok twojego łóżka. Wygląda na miłego.

 

BEN

Jest miły. Za miły. I zbyt wyrozumiały.

 

HENRICH

Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

 

BEN

Nie. Chciałbym, żebyś dał mi malować. Byłbym zobowiązany.

 

HENRICH przez chwilę milczy. Wpatruje się w BENA, który nie spojrzał na niego ani razu odkąd się pojawił. Nagle HENRICH zaczyna rozumieć. Jest zszokowany.

 

HENRICH

Chryste, znalazłeś Bratnią Duszę i postanowiłeś ją zostawić! Jesteś prawdziwym świrem, wiesz? Wykończysz się.

 

BEN

Nie sądzę. Nie musimy być razem.

 

HENRICH

Właśnie, że musicie. Umrzecie z tęsknoty za sobą.

 

BEN

To bajki. Bratnie Dusze zostaję ze sobą, bo czują, że to ich obowiązek. Przez to rozpadają się kochające małżeństwa. Przez kaprysy.

 

HENRICH

To tak nie działa. Niepasujący do siebie wiążą się, wiedząc, że ich związek może się z czasem rozpaść. To normalne.

 

BEN

Nie ma w tym niczego normalnego.

 

HENRICH

Buntujesz się przeciwko bardzo dobrze działającemu systemowi.

 

BEN

System? Wiec tak to nazywasz?

 

HENRICH

Biologii nie pokonasz. Taki się rodzisz. Masz zakodowane w genach kochanie tego faceta. On posiada twoją duszę, ty jego. To piękny system.

 

BEN

Wyjdź.

 

HENRICH

Naprawdę, posłuchaj...

 

BEN

Wyjdź! Proszę cię... Po prostu idź.

 

HENRICH patrzy na BENA z nadzieją. Kiedy ten nic nie mówi, poddaje się. Wstaje i wychodzi. BEN nie odwraca wzroku od słoneczników.

 

SCENA XI

PLENER. REGENT'S PARK – POPOŁUDNIE

Jest słoneczna pogoda. Na zewnątrz wyszło mnóstwo ludzi. Część z nich rozłożyła koce na trawie. Czytają książki, odpoczywają lub rozmawiają z przyjaciółmi. AMY bawi się w berka z innymi dziećmi. MARTIN i PANI TURNER siedzą na ławce i obserwują ją.

 

PANI TURNER

Odzywał się?

 

MARTIN

Nie.

 

PANI TURNER

To już ponad rok.

 

MARTIN

Siedemnaście miesięcy dokładnie.

 

PANI TURNER

Wyglądasz okropnie.

 

MARTIN

_(z krzywym uśmiechem)_

Czuję się okropnie.

 

PANI TURNER

On cierpi tak samo. Wróci.

 

MARTIN

Ale nie wraca. A co jeśli się pomyliłem? Może to nie o niego chodzi?

 

PANI TURNER

Opisz mi ten ból.

 

MARTIN

_(z bólem)_

Jakby mi rozrywali serce na strzępy. Albo przyłożyli rozgrzany metal do skóry. Wyrywali zęba bez znieczulenia.

 

PANI TURNER

Więc to nie pomyłka.

 

Kobieta położyła mu rękę na kolanie. MARTIN uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

 

MARTIN

Tęsknię za nim. Prawie go nie znam go, ale tęsknię.

 

PANI TURNER

To straszna sprawa. Bratnie Dusze nie powinny się rozdzielać.

 

MARTIN

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go puściłem. Z czasem jest coraz gorzej. Amy w końcu zauważy. Zacznie się martwić. To nie niej problemy.

 

PANI TURNER

Jeśli będziesz miał gorsze dni, wystarczy zadzwonić do mnie. Zajmę się nią.

 

MARTIN

Dziękuję, naprawdę.

 

PANI TURNER

Och mój drogi, dla mnie to sama przyjemność. Czuję się jak jej babcia.

 

MARTIN

_Jest_ pani jej babcią. To oficjalne.

 

PANI TURNER

_(ze wzruszeniem)_

Jesteś taki dobry. On także to wie. Wróci do ciebie.

 

MARTIN

Naprawdę chcę w to wierzyć.

 

SCENA XII

WNĘTRZE. SPECJALNA WYSTAWA DEGASA _NATIONAL GALLERY_ – PÓŹNE POPOŁUDNIE.

W sali nie było nikogo prócz MARTINA i ochroniarza, który przysypiał. Małe lampki zamontowane nad obrazami rzucały światło na płótna. Reszta pomieszczenia była nieoświetlona. Mężczyzna powoli przechodził z obrazu do obrazu, każdemu oddając chwilę swojego czasu. Przy jednym zatrzymał się dłużej. Na obrazie dziewczynka, baletnica rozciągała się. Obok niej na ławce siedziała na czarno ubrana kobieta. MARTIN spojrzał na kartkę zwieszoną obok dzieła.

 

**EDGAR DEGAS**

_**Waiting** _ **, 1880–82. 48.2 cm x 61 cm**

 

Analizował go dłuższą chwilę. Nie chciał i nie mógł ruszyć się dalej. Zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, nie był sam. Ktoś stał obok niego i lekko ocierał się o jego ramię. Spojrzał na mężczyznę. BEN wpatrywał się w MARTINA ze smutkiem. Wyglądał, jakby cierpiał. Martin był zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się ciepło do mężczyzny. Naparł lekko na mężczyznę, ponownie patrząc na obraz.

 

SCENA XIII

PLENER. _TRAFALGAR SQUARE_ – PÓŹNE POPOŁUDNIE

Na placu było mnóstwo ludzi. Spora ich część siedziała przy fontannie i kolumnie Nelsona. Turyści robili zdjęcia i opuszczali zamykaną galerię. Duża grupa zebrała się wokół muzyków, którzy grali ballady rockowe tuż pod budynkiem. Inni przemykali przez plac niezauważeni.

MARTIN i BEN usiedli na schodach. Stykali się ramionami i kolanami.

 

MARTIN

Myślę, że kobieta z tego obrazu była śmiercią.

 

BEN

I czekała, żeby zabrać ze sobą młodą baletnicę. Okrutne.

 

MARTIN

Gdzie byłeś?

 

BEN

We Folerncji. Mam tam pracownię.

 

MARTIN

Jak tam jest?

 

BEN

Zazwyczaj pięknie i klasycznie. Tym razem nie do zniesienia.

 

MARTIN

Dlatego wróciłeś?

 

BEN

Tęskniłem. Nawet nie sądziłem, że tak można.

 

MARTIN

Minęły dwa lata. Prawie cię pochowałem.

 

BEN

To także jest okrutne.

 

MARTIN

Zostawiłeś mnie.

 

BEN

Wróciłem. Do ciebie. Nie musimy ze sobą być. Spotykajmy się. Rozmawiajmy ze sobą. Daj mi się ponownie namalować. Pozwól mi poznać Amy. Powinienem być przy tobie. Nie. _Chcę_ być przy tobie. Czy to jest w porządku?

 

MARTIN ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. BEN dotyka delikatnie, niepewnie jego ramienia.

 

MARTIN

Powiedz, że mogę cię dotknąć. Pozwól się pocałować. Mogę cię pocałować?

 

BEN

_(zdławionym głosem)_

Dlaczego pytasz?

 

MARTIN

_(z gorzkim śmiechem)_

Chodź do mnie.

 

MARTIN gładzi twarz BENA delikatnie. Przygląda mu się przez chwile. Dotyka kciukiem dolnej wargi mężczyzny. Nachyla się i całuje go. BEN zamyka oczy. Po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Odsuwają się od siebie.

 

MARTIN

To trochę za dużo. Smakujesz jak farba olejna.

 

BEN

A ty jak ściany wiekowego teatru.

 

MARTIN

Obaj jesteśmy szaleni.

 

SCENA XIV

WNĘTRZE. SALON – WIECZÓR.

Światło górne jest wyłączone. Pomieszczenie oświetla tylko jedna lampka. BEN siedzi w fotelu i czyta książkę. Z góry schodzi MARTIN. Staje przed BENEM.

 

MARTIN

Musisz się opanować. Kupiłeś jej akwarele Daniela Smitha. One kosztują fortunę. Zbankrutujemy.

 

BEN

Przypominam ci, że to ty w tamtym miesiącu zabrałeś ją do Polski, żeby mogła zobaczyć Beksińskiego na żywo.

 

MARTIN zabiera mu książkę. Odkłada na stolik i siada BENOWI na kolana.

 

MARTIN

Okropnie ją rozpieszczamy. Niedługo kupimy bilety na lot do Nowego Yorku, żeby sobie popatrzyła na _Gwieździstą Noc_.

 

BEN

To mój plan na jej kolejne urodziny. Nie wygadaj się.

 

MARTIN

_(z szerokim uśmiechem)_

Jesteś szalony. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

 

BEN

Nie bardziej niż ty. Wychowamy świra artystycznego. Powinniśmy przestać.

 

MARTIN

Nie ma mowy. Niedługo Scott będzie grał w _Hamlecie._ Kupiłem już bilety. Zresztą to niemożliwe. Zakochała się ostatnio w fizyce.

 

BEN

Jeśli wyrośnie na snoba...

 

MARTIN

To będzie to twoja wina. Wyrzucę cię z domu, za przekazywanie naszej córce złych cech.

 

BEN

Będę sypiał na wycieraczce, dopóki się nie zlitujesz i mnie nie wpuścisz.

 

MARTIN

Pewnie szybko za tobą zatęsknię.

 

MARTIN rozpina koszulę mężczyzny. Zsuwa materiał z ramion BENA i nakłada usta na wypalony napis na jego barku.

 

**Tak, mnie też miło cię poznać.**

 

BEN

Nigdy ci się nie znudzi?

 

MARTIN

Nigdy. Jest piękne.

 

BEN dotyka klatki piersiowej MARTINA w miejscu jego serca. Patrzy na swój obraz, wiszący na kominkiem.

 

BEN

Galatea. Jednak tak powinna wyglądać.

 

MARTIN

To prawda.

 

Obaj są szczęśliwi.

 

KONIEC.


End file.
